kagome and sesshomaru soul mates?
by maxfan789
Summary: kagome mates inuyasha but what happens when he leaves her for kikyo and kagome is prego? what happens when sesshomaru finds her laying at his feet sobing? do they fall in love? srry bad summary good story first time writing a inuyasha fan fic
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is my First Inuyasha story and I have stopped and started it a lot I changed a few things in here so that it would fit a little better to what the latter chapters are.

Disclaimer: this will be for the rest of the story so here I go : I do not own inuyasha or any other thing I use in this story.

Chapter 1: lost and found

Kagome had enough of Inuyasha telling she could not go back home to visit her family. she had to put up with this for three years now and thought that being mated to inuyasha would help things like him runing off but it didn't. They finished the jewel some weeks before and kikyo was lose so inuyasha would still run off to her leaving kagome open to any demon attacks.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said " You can chose to go after and find kikyo or you can stay here and be with me and our unborn child."

"wench , you honestly think i'm going to stay here with the shadow of something I could have thats better?" inuyasha said has he ran off leaving kagome in tears. Inuyasha had once again chosen to ignore kagome's feelings and run off to find kikyo reminding kagome constantly that she was only the shadow of what inuyasha really wanted.

Kagome started running though she felt the branches and thorns pulling at her clothes and flesh she paid no attention to it she just kept running until she fell over a tree root curling into a ball. Unknowingly falling right at the feet of none other than a stoic tai youki known as sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl that had just fallen at his feet crying recognizing her immediately as his half brothers wench. Sesshomaru briefly wondered why his half brother wasn't already coming after her considering that she had the mating mark of his brother.

"what are you doing, miko?" sesshomaru asked a mono toned voice that he usually used watching her as she realized that she wasn't alone.

" nothing." kagome said still crying looking up at sesshomaru pitifully.

"why is my idiot half brother not here taking care of his mate and unborn child?"

" hes not here because he left me to go look for kikyo saying that I was only a shadow of the real thing that he wanted. He rejected me and everything to do with me." kagome said looking down ashamed that her own mate had said that she wasn't good enough for him.

"than this sesshomaru shall help you and take care of you until your mate returns or proclaims he no longer wants you as a mate, but in return this sesshomaru need some one to look after my small ward and help me with her." sesshomaru stated.

" thank you, sesshomaru – sama , it is very kind of you." kagome said as she pulled herself up off the forest floor. " may I get my kit and things while also telling my friends that I will be traveling with you?"

" yes you may, miko." sesshomaru said looking at her helping her up to her feet taking in all the wounds. " you need to take care of your scratches. You are attracting other demons attention with the smell of your blood."

" could you take me back to the village by the well in inuyasha's forest?" kagome asked as she started following his lead back through the forest to the village. "sesshomaru - sama , could I ask you questions since I will be traveling with you?"

"yes you may, miko, though this sesshomaru dose not promise to answer them if I feel they are to personal. Also this sesshomaru must pick up my ward from where this sesshomaru left her." sesshomaru said not looking back at the girl.

" why do you fight with inuyasha every time you to see each other?"

" that is to test and show him practice because he dose not trust me. This is because kikyo told inuyasha lies about me and about why this sesshomaru had made inuyasha's mother go away."

"oh, thats why he holds such resentment towards you. What did kikyo tell him? And what was the truth?" kagome asked looking at the lord of the western lands. Kagome started healing the more deeper cuts on herself before moving on to the smaller ones.

"yes, kikyo told him our father despised his mother and could no longer stand to see him and his mother in the western palace when really it was just the opposite. Father could love no one other more than inuyasha's mother and him. Father even neglected and was harder on me than inuyasha. Inuyasha got away with everything father spoiled him as did I. I also resented that father payed more attention to my younger half brother but in a way I always loved him. When Father died I had to take over the palace and suddenly it became a dangerous and evil place for inuyasha and his mother seeing as no one liked the choice the previous lord before myself had made in taking a weak human as a mate. I had to send inuyasha and his mother away because the palace was under constant attack. The other youki thought me weak because I was not yet a hundred years old and had little to no knowledge of court in the palace seeing as father always told me I was too young. I also did not trust the servants for when father was alive they had been plotting to kill my young brother and his mother therefore I had to send them somewhere safer than what I could provide them with. After a few years I heard inuyasha''s mother had died and he was now roaming the wilderness. Every time he was in trouble or didn't have food I would get it for him I would also stand watch over him unknowing to him on his human night. I thought it would be better for him to not come back as I was still young and the servants were still plotting to kill me. " sesshomaru said as he looked off into the distance as if having a flash back of all the times that he helped his little brother.

"wow thats a lot and I understand now why he is the way he is." kagome said as she watched the great lord walk. " do you think you could tell me more about what your child hood was like?"

" this sesshomaru was the heir so my father was also more hard on me. This sesshomaru was expected to learn and do things to prepare to take my fathers place as lord. There was no time for me to play or do silly things. It was my one purpose for being brought into this world was to rule the western lands and to produce a heir that would be acceptable in the youki society. When I was younger and didn't yet have lessons and such I used to spend a great amount of time either following my father around or siting beside my mother at court functions. Father would get me up early in the mornings and have me train well into the afternoons. There were times when inuyasha when he was very young still would come by and watch me train trying to copy what I did. At those times I saw a little brother to protect and love others though were not so pleasant such as when father was angry at his mother and those are the times he would take it out on me. " sesshomaru said with a smile on his face watching kagome's reaction.

Kagome looked shocked. " What happen to your mother?" kagome asked looking at him curiously.

" my mother died when I was 2 years old. My father only allowed me a month to mourn and than was harder on me than ever before. I don't really remember my mother all that well except she had a calming presence much like yours." sesshomaru said looking down at the petite girl next to him.

Sesshomaru looked up seeing rin had yet to notice his arrival back. Rin had been picking flowers making rings and putting them on a small green toad creature called jaken. "jaken, load ah-un so we can be off. Rin you need to gather your things and also this is your new mother and soon you will have a small brother or sister."

Rin looked excited as she ran to give her new mother a hug. " i'm very glad to have a new mother. I didn't think sesshomaru- sama was going to come back but jaken assured me that he would and he did."

Kagome looked down at the little girl who's kimono was very dirty and looked like it hadn't been washed for some time. "sesshomaru, dose rin have a set of play clothes that she can run around in and get dirty?"

"yes she dose but she doesn't seem to want to use them I let her be as is. She is just a child and should have fun for now. Up until I rescued her she did not have much of a childhood. " sesshomaru said shuddering as he had a flash back of stumbling across her small body ripped and bleeding.

"rin gather your things like sesshomaru said and than we will get you new brother whom is with my friends. But before I do that I must go home for about a day and be back the next. If you would like rin I could take u with me and sesshomaru you could go too." kagome said as she looked up at sesshomaru.

"yes I would love to go with you, mamma." rin said happily.

" this sesshomaru would very much like to see where u live as to your speech and mannerisms are very different." sesshomaru said looking at her stoically.

"That is because I live 500 years in the future. I go back and forth through the bone eaters well in inuyasha's forest." kagome explained watching his reaction taking rin's hand leading her towards keades village.

There was silence as sesshomaru and kagome walked but at least he wasn't like his brother always hurrying trying to get somewhere and would actually slow down if he saw kagome lagging behind. As rin started getting tired kagome picked her up and held her therefore making kagome lag behind the rest of them until sesshomaru stopped and put rin on the dragon like creature that carried all their bags and rin as if it was nothing more than a fly on its back. It took them 3 hours to get back to the village.

When they reached keades hut a ball of reddish/orange fur came flying at kagome as she embraced the small kit.

"mamma I missed you so much. I thought you would never come back." shippo said looking up at his mother looking as if he had been crying.

"Don't worry, baby, I would never leave you here with that monster." kagome said as she looked at him wiping away his tears. " now shippo I have to go home for a little bit and I am leaving you here with songo and miroku and I want you to be a good boy for them okay?"

" okay mamma." shippo said earnestly looking around his mamma at sesshomaru and rin. " what are they doing here? Who is she?"

" they are our new pack. They are going to take care of me and she is rin. Rin this is your new brother." kagome said as she pulled rin to meet her new brother. " rin this is shippo hes a little fox demon child. Shippo you can show her your tricks and things but right now I have to go tell songo and miroku i'm going home for a couple of days." kagome told them as the kids looked a little resistant to let her go. "please I have to go home only for a couple of days."

"okay, mamma, come on rin let me show you my tricks." shippo said as he ran off with rin pulling her behind his small body.

" stay close and don't go out of the village." kagome yelled as the two kids ran off towards the other end of the village. Kagome just shook her head and went in to the hut. When she got in the hut kagome looked around for her friends that she considered like her brother and sister in this era.

"songo, miroku, i'm going home for a few days and I need you to look after shippo. Rin and sesshomaru are going to be going with me. Oh and by the way we will be traveling with sesshomaru from now on. He has agreed to help me with my child until either inuyasha says he don't want me anymore or inuyasha returns to me." kagome said as she gathered her things together putting them into her big yellow bag making sure she had everything.

"okay kagome, me and miroku have it and we will keep him safe." songo said as miroku nodded and went on about their business.

Every once in while she would look up towards the door where sesshomaru was standing guard at the door watching shippo and rin. She smiled she had never seen this side of the great lord sesshomaru and surprisingly she liked it.

" hey sesshomaru what happens if he rejects me as his mate?" kagome asked when she started towards the door where he was.

" than you will feel a pain similar to the pain when he bit you mating you." sesshomaru stated never looking away from the children.

"okay, i'm ready to go." she said as she went out of the hut. " shippo, rin its time for me to go and rin its time for you to say by to your new brother until we get back."

" bye shippo." rin said running up to kagome.

"bye rin" shippo said running towards the hut but not before he gave kagome a hug as she sent him off.

" and shippo be good and I will bring you back something." kagome called back as she headed off for the well. " alright guys hang on to me so you can get through okay."

sesshomaru held on to her and made sure that rin was also hugging her new mother as they passed through the well.

A/N: please don't say anything to bad but this was just the first chapter I worked hard on and I know I probably have mistakes in them because I haven't sent this to my beta yet. Also I was right in the middle of semester exams and homework trying to get caught up from being sick. I am thankful I got over my small writers block quickly because I love writing and I will update this as quickly as I can I am just unsure if I will be able to continue this until next year after i'm out of school. This is simply because this mac book i'm using is for school I use it only because the school gave it too me to be up to date on technology.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha and comp. though I do own kagome's babies hahahahhahaa.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"You might want to hold your nose as we go out of the well house, because even Inuyasha complained that is stunk." Kagome said as she helped rin out of the well behind her. Sesshomaru let out a sigh and said "I can already smell it but concentrating on your scent helps. We inu-youki are scent oriented. This is why I am able to stand you is because you take a bath more often than necessary making you smell better than the humans of my time."

"Oh I never knew. Come rin, we are going to meet your grandmother and uncle." Kagome answered and told her new adoptive daughter. Rin held on to kagome's hand as she walked out of the well house with sesshomaru right behind her.

As kagome got near the back door she looked for the key to the door seeing she couldn't reach it sesshomaru got it for her without asking. "Thanks." Kagome muttered as she let herself in calling "mom I'm home."

"in the kitchen honey." Her mother yelled back knowing who was coming. Kagome took her shoes off and made rin wash her feet and sesshomaru took off his boots and put the slippers on to be polite. Rin ran a head down the hall to find the kitchen but kagome caught her before her mother seen her.

"Mom I want you to meet rin and sesshomaru inuyasha's older half brother who is full demon. Also this is rin and I adopted her as my child. We need to talk to everyone in the family together about Inuyasha." Kagome said in a rush feeling a little over whelmed.

"Hello sesshomaru- Sama. "Kagome's mom said to sesshomaru and looked down at her new little granddaughter smiling as she got down on her knees to look her in the eye. "hello rin, its nice to meet you." She got up and yelled "souta, father, kagome needs to speak with us."

An old man can from the outside while a small child came running down the stairs asking kagome at the same time if Inuyasha was here; which to kagome answered no. Everyone took their seats in the living room.

"Inuyasha chose to go to Kikyo even after he professed to love me and took me as his mate. I am also pregnant with his child. He chose even after all this information I gave him to still go to her and reject my child as his saying that it was not his and that I must have been sleeping around." Kagome informed her family.

"Well now that we know this what is his half brother doing here with you and how did you come to adopt this little girl as your own?" her mother asked as her grand father and brother looked mad at the first part and curious at the second part.

"well sesshomaru took it upon himself as the oldest and as the lord to the western lands to take me in as his brothers mate and help me. Also in exchange rin is to be my daughter because she too is human and I know more of human traditions and such to take care of her and teach her the ways of women better."

"well this is a lot of information to take in and I brought clothes for Inuyasha that were to big and I'm sure they will fit sesshomaru and as for rin your old clothes from when you were around her age are about her size and she can ware those." Kagome's mother explained as she handed sesshomaru the clothing.

They both followed kagome up the stairs and showed sesshomaru how to use the shower so he could change and get ready for tomorrow. Rin took a shower with kagome and then dressed in her pj's that used to be kagome's and true to her mothers word the clothing fit.

The next day they all three walked to the school as she gave sesshomaru and rin a hug and said their good byes rin said a little to loudly mother and kagome blushed. Sesshomaru memorized the route there as they walked back to the shrine not attracting attention to them. At lest not intentionally.

Sesshomaru during the day watched as kagome's mother have rin help make the food and cookies. Sesshomaru went to pick kagome up form school. Once he was there he leaned against the railing to get comfortable. When the bell rang and girls and boys came out one girl with her uniform to tight and short came up to him and asked.

"What are you doing here? And can I help you back at my place?" the girl said rubbing her hands down his chest and grinding against him.

Kagome came out and saw this. She didn't like this at all she turned red and threw the other girl to the ground. "Don't touch him. He's mine." Kagome hissed at her and pulled sesshomaru along towards home. Kagome was mad and was fuming all the way home about how she had to burn his clothes and wash his hair 3 or 4 times with a hot shower. Sesshomaru smirked at her as she led him along. When she got home she pulled him up stairs and told him to take off the clothes and to get the shower started like she showed him the other night. Once everything was done she handed him some pajamas and than they went down to eat for the night.

A/N: well I hope you liked this chapter it's a bit shorter than I intended but it also is what I had intended for just this chapter. I will try to make the next longer but there's always a point to every chapter that I write. I am hoping to have a little bit of fluff in it, but also sesshomaru is going to be a bit out of character.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

Kagome once again dressed sesshomaru in black jeans and a red shirt; and rin in a yellow sun dress with white sandals to go on her feet. The clothes fit both of them perfectly. Kagome then made breakfast and was talking to her brother about what he was currently doing in school such as after school actives only to find out that he had made the soccer team.

"Souta, Do you need anything for soccer while I'm taking sesshomaru and rin to the store with me?" kagome asked cleaning up the table and dishes as he started to go out the door.

"Yes, I need a soccer ball, cleats, shin guards, gloves, and socks." Souta responded while getting his shoes on and heading out the door to school.

"Come on, we will be riding in the van. That way we have room to carry back all the things that will be needed for the baby and presents for both shippo and rin and everyone else." Kagome said as she finished up heading towards the door with her hand bag that held her keys and cards in it.

Once everyone was loaded up and ready to go kagome went to the sports store to get souta the things he needed. When sesshomaru went in there he was interested in everything while rin on the other hand picked up a ball and started kicking it into a small net that was out for smaller kids to play with while the parents could shop for what they needed. When kagome was done there she put them in the back of the van while sesshomaru and rin got in and put their seat belts on.

They were off to the book store.

"Sesshomaru, you might like it in the book store. They have all kinds of books and things. I was planning on getting a set of school books each for the kids. So while we travel I can teach them." Kagome said.

"That would be good rin has been lacking in lessons since we travel so much." Sesshomaru responded looking at her.

"Okay we are here." Kagome said getting rin from the back seat of the van making her take sesshomaru's hand as they walked across the street. Rin's eyes had gone big this had been nothing like she had ever seen. The store fronts were clear and behind glass.

Kagome had gone to the schooling section to find the books for shippo and rin while sesshomaru found the section that said history. Kagome soon found all the books she needed and had two of every text book. Rin had been good so kagome took her to the children's section to pick out a few picture books and a book on flowers while kagome got some on herbs. She found some books for miroku and when every thing was paid for sesshomaru had to carry it all just because it was too heavy for kagome and rin to lift.

Kagome then proceeded to take rin in another store after dropping off the books with sesshomaru. Kagome got rin a new summer and winter wardrobe and a new jacket to go with it. Kagome got 3 pars of summer shoes and 3 pair of winter shoes including a pair of boots.

"Sesshomaru, we also need to prepare for the baby. "Kagome told him as sesshomaru nodded in an approval.

Kagome went to the baby section and picked out a high chair that was neutral colored and a dark wood colored crib. She also picked out some blue ones and pink ones as well as some yellows and white and reds .kagome got them all in a few different sizes because she knew babies out grew their things quickly. Sesshomaru was looking at the little tubs when he asked "What are these things?"

"Those are tubs for babies during the first few months of their life so that if they get dirty you can was them gently. Kagome went over and found one she liked along with bibs, bottles, two kinds of blankets, and everything else she needed. Kagome got a small fold up play pen that could double as a bed and wasn't too big or heavy.

"The play pen is for when we are traveling and it doubles as a bed to so we don't have to worry about that much. " Kagome said as she looked at the confused sesshomaru.

"Okay is that all you have to shop for?" Sesshomaru asked as he noticed rin starting to get tired.

"Yes it is all we have to do right now is go get my bother and bring him home. " Kagome said as they paid for their things and loaded them up. There was almost no room for two kids to be buckled up in the back but there was just enough room.

Souta had been waiting on kagome for 10 minutes when she pulled up and got in, "how was your day souta?" kagome asked while he buckled up in his small space that could not be called a seat.

"It was fun; I had a great time a t practice. I think there's a girl that may like me I don't know yet. I have homework in math, history, science, and reading. Can you help me in reading and mat, and maybe history too?" souta asked.

"Sure of course I would but you would have to help me and sesshomaru carry all this stuff in and while I cook I can help you with your homework." Kagome w said knowing that her mother wouldn't be home till late that night. "Okay."

Once everything had been brought in everyone was tired but souta went to the table and struggled through with all of his subjects. By the time bed time rolled around everyone was so tired they just fell asleep in their clothing.

AN: so this is what I have to offer for now don't be to terrible upset. I have worked on it for 2 days for you readers. I tried my best and this is what I have come up with so far. It's not much but it's a start. I promise there is more to come soon. Reading earlier reviews helped me think of some new things that I didn't remember so thanks to them I know where the story is going sort of.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know I don't know Inuyasha but I do the baby. This chapter is dedicated to: speedykitten1643

Chapter 4:

Kagome woke to feeling sesshomaru's arms around her as she snuggled deeper into the embrace. Kagome didn't want to move from his arms.

"Miko, I know you're awake," Sesshomaru said softly in her ear.

"Aw, how did you know?" kagome complained getting up and started gathering her things to take a shower.

"Your heart beat speed up." Sesshomaru stated plainly.

"Oh, I will be right back. I'm going to go get me a shower." Kagome told him.

Kagome went quickly and took her shower when she got back she was already dressed and was talking on the cell phone. Kagome had made an appointment at a local hospital to check up on how the baby was doing around 9 that morning. Inuyasha was missing out on something good or so sesshomaru thought. Being a Father to a little one was not so hard.

"Sesshomaru, do you and rin want to go to the appointment with me?" kagome asked as she got rin dressed in a pretty little skirt and shirt set she loved when she was rin's age to wear.

"Yes, I want to see what the healer says." Sesshomaru said getting dressed on the other said of the door.

"Okay, we girls are dressed and ready for the day." Kagome said so sesshomaru could come back in the room. Sesshomaru and kagome led rin to the room where kagome was telling sesshomaru about the different pieces of technology that he had not seen before. Once the doctor got in there he had kagome pull up her shirt enough to see her belly and squirted some gel substance on her belling and did the ultra sound.

"Congrats. You have twins. And they both appear very healthy" the doctor said smiling. Sesshomaru looked stunned he was going to have two pups to look after instead of the original one that he thought. "Would you like to know the sex of the babies?" he asked kagome.

"Yes." Kagome answered smiling. "It will make picking names lots easier."

"Its both boys." After declaring the babies and mother both health he gave her some pills she had to take in order to say that way.

As they went home kagome was very happy. Kagome took Rin and Sesshomaru to MacDonald's to celebrate. "Hey Kagome," one of her friends from school called out to her.

"Hey guys." Kagome called back when she finished ordering the food. Once the orders were done she led Sesshomaru and Rin over to eat with her friends who asked "Who are they and did you dump your abusive boyfriend? Maybe hojo would like to be with you?" another one asked.

"Yes I and he split up but I'm also expecting his child. This is Sesshomaru his older brother and rin his adoptive daughter." Kagome said as she watched her friend's faces.

"Omg kagome your pregnant? Does he know? And why would you be hanging around his older brother for anyways?" the third girl asked.

"His older brother is taking me in and is going to be like a dad to my child and he does no know yet and yes I am pregnant." Kagome said as she watched their reactions. "Also I'm going to be staying with him. So I wont be in school anymore I will be doing it from home. I will come to visit as often as I can but I don't know when I will be able to come."

"Okay, bye kagome." They said in unison as kagome and sesshomaru with rin trailing behind walking out the door.

Once they got home they packed up all the baby stuff and Rin's things. Sesshomaru put on his armor over his future clothing that he had gotten used to strapping his swords to him. Kagome handed rin her pack and sesshomaru got his and kagome's and carried them out to the well house along with all the baby things. Once everyone had gotten in they took the things down the well one big bag at a time to ah-un. Once rin and shippo had been settled on to his back also everyone headed for the western castle. This would be the first time kagome had ever seen the castle and it would take at least a few days to get there. Mean while songo and miroku were following on kirara. Once the sun started to set kagome and songo set up camp while miroku and shippo when to go get water. Rin helped sesshomaru get logs and wood for the fire. Once everything was set up kagome made some ramen. The next morning they all woke up and got camp packed and headed out without one word it was like everyone knew who's job it was to do what.

"Are we almost there yet?" kagome asked.

"No we still have about an hour left." Sesshomaru answered her as he looked over to Ah-Un to see rin and shippo curled up sleeping.

"Can we sit and still fly my legs are getting tired." Kagome said watching his face.

Sesshomaru just sat down pulling kagome into his lap. Once everyone had gotten to the castle and gotten all their gifts. They settled into their rooms in the western wing. Kagome had a room that connected to the nursery. Kagome had the servants help set up the bed and things for when the baby did come. It was starting to get dark when dinner was served. Everyone ate in silence. When everyone was done eating kagome had to meet sesshomaru in his office.

"You wanted to see me?" kagome said coming in quietly.

"Yes, when the baby comes it is a tradition that the father names the child, but I know your customs on things maybe different. I want to talk to you about different names for each and see if we can come to an agreement for the names." Sesshomaru said watching her reaction finding it very hard to not smile.

"Okay but I'm very tired and will like to lie down for a bit. It has been a very long day and a good rest would be good." Kagome said as sesshomaru got up and hugged her.

"That would be acceptable. Good night kagome." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her forehead and watched her walk to her room.

A/N: i'm sorry it took so long to update I just have had majors writers block though I had the chapter outlined its just the way to go about it and what the characters should say. I normally don't finish my stories but i'm going to try to make this my first completed story.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own. This chapter is dedicated to Sesshy's Lady. Thanks for the review it really helped me get out of the stump I was in and it still is going to be a while before the next chapter cuz I'm forcing myself to write right now and its good so far cuz I have had to go back over it so any time to fix things in the story.

Chapter 5

Kagome woke the next morning to having to run to the toilet area to relieve herself. Sesshomaru heard this and went to hold her hair back out of her face.

"I'm good now. Can you hand me a towel?" kagome asked not moving. Sesshomaru handed her a towel to clean herself with. After that they collected the kids and went down to breakfast.

"After you escort the children to their lessons, come see me in my office so we may talk." Sesshomaru said as she and the children were heading off to the library to meet the tutors. Kagome just nodded and kept walking with shippo's hand in hers and rin's in the other.

Once there rin turned and hugged her. "Momma, I do not want you to leave us." She cried.

"It's only for a little while, little one." Kagome said hugging her back. Shippo patiently waited his turn to get his good byes to. Shippo did get his just like his sister did. Kagome pried them off of her as she walked away she told them "I love you, little ones."

Kagome knocked on sesshomaru's study door. When she heard him tell her to come inside.

"Hello, sesshomaru." Kagome said to him quietly knowing that his ears picked it up.

"We are going to talk a little more on the mating traditions. There is a combination of ways to spilt a mating bond, kagome." Sesshomaru said as he sat down on the couch pulling her close to him.

"Really? Inuyasha never told me about them." Kagome said softly minding sesshomaru's demon hearing.

"I don't think he would tell you. He wants to keep you all for himself. On with your lesson. One way to spilt the bond is for him to reject you and any child you have with him. That is the easiest way to do it, but another way is to be around the older brother for at least 6 months to a year with no contact from him. The third is that you meet your soul mate and be around them for at least 2 weeks." Sesshomaru said as he cuddled her close and kagome started relaxing just a little.

"Well can we check the matting bond? How can we do that?" kagome asked playing with sesshomaru's hand.

"We can check it by looking at your mark to see how clearly we can see it." Sesshomaru told her pulling her shirt top to expose the mark. It was still there but slightly faded. "Also, I can make your children and you honyou's and one child full demon."

"Really?" kagome asked as she turned to around to see him clearly.

"Yes, and now what to expect from you and your life in the castle and what's expected of you. You are expected to do the running of the castle and to sit in on terrible boring meetings." Sesshomaru said as he noticed she was getting a bit tired. He picked her up and took her to her room and laid her down.

Kagome woke up a few hours later to her window open. Sesshomaru caught a strange smell that smelled oddly like an aroused inuyasha in kagome's room when he heard her scream. Throwing open the door sesshomaru searched for kagome only to find her under inuyasha who looked like he was about to pull his pants down and rape her. Before sesshomaru could register this fact inuyasha was out the window.

Sesshomaru went to the window and closed it turning to see kagome crying. Sesshomaru went over to cuddle her laying against the head board he let her climb into his lap crying.

"Shh… It will be okay. I won't let anything happen to you." Sesshomaru said as he rocked her slightly holding her to him comfortingly.

"Can I stay with you for a few weeks sess?" kagomes hiccupped when she finally stopped crying.

"Yes, you may." Sesshomaru said as his beast purred in delight at knowing the small women trust him so completely.

Over the next week and a half kagomes spent every minute with sesshomaru including in the hot springs for a bath. It was during this time that kagomes was with him that he had come to love kagome and kagome him. She also by trying to forget inuyasha kept the mark hidden at all times including in the shower. Finally after almost two and half week's sesshomaru got up the courage to tell kagome how he felt hoping that she felt the same.

"Kagome, I love you, and I want to be with you after the mating bond is broken. I want to court you. May I please court you after your bond is broken?" sesshomaru said blushing slightly.

"Yes, I would." Kagomes said blushing. "Can we also look at the mating bond?" kagomes asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said as he exposed the mark and gasped. "Its faded so much that its hardly visible." Kagome's heart beated faster thinking about what that must mean.

"Sesshomaru, you know what this means?" kagomes said happily as she threw her arms around him. Kagomes kissed him excitedly.

"Yes, this means the most impossible thing. That I was made for a human, but a very beautiful human at that." Sesshomaru answered her laughing slightly. "and now I just have to wait another half week to court you and ask you to be my mate."

Sesshomaru looked down at her happily as he watched her get ready for the evening. they curled up together to go to sleep.

A/N: well I'm still really busy but I have been writing this on paper and I will do so for the next chapter. I took my study time and did this.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own. I do however own the kids hahahahahaha. This chapter came easily to me but the next one will take a few weeks because I am going on personal and weekend for a week and half to get away from the stress.

**Chapter 6:**

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said as he stepped in sesshomaru's study, "your half brother is down at the gates hollering that you stole his mate."

"Get out and I will be down shortly to deal with him." Sesshomaru said as he finished reading the scroll in his hand sighing. He had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

When sesshomaru finally did get down to the gates inuyasha was shouting and throwing a fit. "Little brother, what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" sesshomaru asked watching him. Sesshomaru was secretly glad that kagome's window faced the back gardens; so that she didn't have to see this.

"I want my mate, kagome, back now, and I know that by demon law you have to give her back it's only been 3 weeks and 2 hours since she's been with you." Inuyasha told him.

"I would but your mating bond broke just two hours ago you see inuyasha I am her soul mate, and I will not be giving my intended and her children for anything in this world." Sesshomaru told him watching his reaction carefully.

"Fine, but my unborn children come to live with me and my new mate, kikyo." Inuyasha said as he pointed to someone who looked like kagome almost. "We, me and kikyo, have 3 children including the one that's one on the way now."

When sesshomaru saw the children he got mad. The children had silver hair with black running through them, but also their hair was unkept and dirty, they had no shoes, the skin was caked with dirt and dried blood. The children couldn't have been no more than 5 and 3 years of age.

"you know little brother that if I think you and your mate are unfit parents and you are on my lands I have the right as family head and lord of the lands to take them away from you and not give them back." Sesshomaru said as the guards moved between the children and kikyo.

"No you will not. I am teaching them and that is why they are dirty now." Inuyasha defended trying to get to the children. Sesshomaru's guards blocked him.

"Children do you want to come live with me here, or to stay with your mother and father?" Sesshomaru asked the two small children.

We want to go live with you." The small boy said after hearing his sister's answer. Sesshomaru walked over to them and held out his hands for them to take. They took his hand and sesshomaru walked them back towards the gate as kikyo broke down crying. Inuyasha escorted kikyo off.

Sesshomaru took the children in to kagome.

"What are your names little ones?" sesshomaru asked.

"My name is basil and her name is abbey." Basil said seriously.

"Little ones this is my intended and your new mother. You also have one sister and one brother. Also have two new little brothers on the way." Sesshomaru told them gently getting down on one knee hugging them.

"Basil, Abbey follow me little ones, I'm going to get you bathed and dressed in play clothes. Tell the other two to dress in play clothes they have a day off of lessons, sesshomaru." Kagome said leading the children to her privet hot springs.

Basil smiled he was glad they had chose to go with the man now. He had never had anyone this kind to him. His mother would make up lies about how bad he had been that day and his father would come home. His punishments never fully healed all the way and others were just now scars.

Kagome pulled the little girls dress off to reveal scars and fresh cuts. Kagome gasped at the sight and got a soft wash cloth.

"Little one, take off your clothing also." Kagome said as she just had on her under thing to get both children in to the hot springs with her. "Abbey come here, you are the youngest and more prone to infection."

Kagome gently cleaned abbey and then basil. Kagome bandaged abbeys arm, shoulder, and back. Basil's wounds were worse. His back, arms, shoulders, and legs bruised and cut. Kagome put both children in loose fitting play clothes walking them to sesshomaru's study.

"Sesshomaru, Abbey and Basil both had to be bandaged. They will need a few days at the most 1 week to heal even with them being part demon helping them." Kagome told him.

"Come here little ones." Sesshomaru told them as they came forward. "I want to let you know what will be expected of you, and that any servant in the castle will not harm you. You misbehave or break any rules than I will have to punish you. The punishment is fair depending on what rule is broke your punishments will include time out for short periods of time to going to bed with no supper, and a spanking on you behind." sesshomaru instructed.

"No claws?" abbey interrupted looking fearful.

"Why would I use claws on you? Claws are for fighting bad guys that hurt family. No, I will not use claws on you or any child in this house." Sesshomaru answered patiently.

"The rules are as follows: no running in the castle rooms and/or hallways unless someone is hurt, no searing or cursing, you are to obey kagome and myself, you are to be at dinner, lunch, and breakfast unless sick or excused, you will go to all your lessons and learn them. Afternoon you will have fighting lessons with me and abbey will get to play because she is much to young for them right now. Do you have that all?" sesshomaru asked as a maid came in.

"I would like you to ready rooms for these two to be near kagome's in the family wing. They are to be treated as shippo and rin are." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome hugged sesshomaru and gave him a peck on the lips making the kids giggle.

"alright you two next." Sesshomaru said scooping them up in his harms giving them kisses on their cheeks. After the good bye's were said kagome took them down to the gardens where rin and shippo were waiting.

A/N: well I hope you like this I had it written out before I went on personal but never got around to typing it and posting im so sorry I should have had this up like a week and half ago.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not own. I'm sorry that I have not updated in so long. I have just reread my story and have no clue where I was going with it but I do belive i have enough to work with to take it along the same lines as to what I was going to do with it. Also i need a beta contact me if you would like to.

Chapter 7

Kagome took both basil and abbey out to the garden where shippo and rin were already dressed in thier play clothes playing tag. Rin and shippo both looked over at kagome and noticed she had two children with her. Curiosity got the better of the both of them as they ran to meet thier mother.

"Mommy who are they?" both asked at the same time.

" This my dears is your new brother and sister. Basil and Abbey. " kagome said satisfying thier curiosity.

"Where did they come from?" Rin asked, looking confused.

"They were inuyashas and kikyos. Sesshomaru took them from inuyasha because he was mistreating them. Becareful playing they are still hurt." kagome explained.

"oh okay." shippo said as they conitued to play tag.

Inuyasha had built a very large house for him and kikyo. kikyo was nearing the end of her pregnancy. inuyasha had thought he was helping his children and he really missed kagome. kikyo was alway bitching and being very cruel. inuyasha had never seen her hit one of his kids but always left the punishment up to him. inuyasha not remembering his own childhood thought he was doing an okay job.

"inuyasha. once we get the jewel you can become human like we always planned and be together. we only have one more honyu child to get rid of than we can start again." kikyo said as inuyasha in the other room looked horrified but didnt say anything.

Inuyasha still loved kikyo but didnt know if he could go threw with killing his own child. Inuyasha wanted to get word back to sesshomaru that kikyo didnt want her child and was planning on killing it as soon as it was born.

Once it was lunch time kagome had the kids all wash up and assgined thier seats. kagome was waiting on sesshomaru when a servent muttered about humans and honyus in her lords palace. kagome heard her and was getting mad.

"What about the children and i being in lord sesshomarus palace? We are a guest here and are even partly family. " kagome said in anger her miko powers raising up.

At that moment sesshomaru chose to come through the door. "Whats going on in here kagome?"

"Just a servent questioning why my lord that you have honyus and humans in your palace. " kagome said calming down instantly.

"Oh and why would they need to know my intended. " sesshomaru smirked and kagome blushed as the servent made her self scarce at that moment and skipped out on coming back into the dinning room.

Sesshomaru started the meal and the children went to the evening lessons. All the children got a hug and a kiss before being shoved off to lessons. Kagome followed sesshomaru to his study to discuss names.

"How about you pick two and I pick two and we see which ones we like better." Kagome suggested.

"Okay ." Sesshomaru said as he thought about what he was to name his first born son and heir.

"how about Damien and Daruka?" kagome sugesseted. Sesshomaru didnt mind the two names at all one sounded like it was from his era while like thier mother sounded more her era.

" Those are perfect, my intended." Sesshomaru said.

A/N: sorry it took so long i just now started to do this chapter months ago than forgot about it completely. I told my husband about it and he said to write another chapter. im starting to make time in my life for writing and such. Here is yalls christmas gift,


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I do not own. Sorry for not updating regularly. I am just now finding time to update. if you havent reread the first chapter you might because i changed a little bit of it so it fits a little better with what im writing now so i can finish it. I might finish it a little early. I will post this chapter but ideas would be nice. I want at least one review before i update again.

Chapter 8:

Once the names were picked out and the lessons were finshed. Dinner was starting just as everyone was sitting down.

"momma what are basil and abbey going to study out of when we are traveling?" shippo asked.

"I'm going to have to go home for a day or two to get more books for them and starting with the basics. Sesshomaru Inuyasha never taught the kids anything. " Kagome told sesshomaru.

"well we will have to go back to your time to get the basics as well as the books to catch them up to the other children. " Sesshomaru responded to her finishing his food and exused the children to play for a bit in the garden before bed time later in the evening.

"kagome i would like to meet you in my study to discuss things. if you cant find your way just ask a servent they all know to treat you as they do me." Sesshomaru said as he left the dinning room.

"Alright kids you can go play for 30 minutes than its time to come in and start getting ready for bed jaken can help you. I will be by your rooms to read you a bedtime story and to be tucked in. " Kagome told them and left them to go play in the gardens.

Kagome stoped one of the servents and asked to be escorted to sesshomarus office. They took several turns and twist to get to the study and kagome knew she would have never found it if she was by herself.

"thank you" Kagome said before knocking softly on the door holding her stomach.

"come in my love." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome walked in and came around the desk to give sesshomaru a hug as he held her in his lap. "Well what do we need to discuss my sesshomaru?" Kagome asked laying her head on his chest.

" Well for one when we mate after you give birth you will go through a transformation that will turn you into a deamon. Before that though since shippo is already a full demon i can change his species so that he looks more like me and would become my heir. I can also change rin into a half demon as well since she is human. When the babies are born they will look like me. I have also sent myoga to watch over Inuyasha and kikyo so that when the baby is born he will report to us the moment she goes into labor so that we will also have a third child to look after. " Sesshomaru smiled as he watched her take it all in.

"well I always wanted a house full of kids." she said as she smilled at him. "or in this case a castle full of kids." sesshomaru chuckled at that statement.

" we are going to have to take all the kids to my time to make sure things fit right when we go next time so before we go we have to have shippo changed to look like us. Plus my next doctors appointment is in 2 weeks do you think we can do it before than in a couple of days?"

"yes my love and i do believe that time has flown and the children should just be finishing getting ready for bed. i will see you in our room in about an hour just some paper work and things that need finishing tonight." sesshomaru said as kagome got up and started on his papers answering somethings that needed to go out tonight and seting aside things that could be done the next day.

Kagome made her way down the hall to the childrens rooms. once there she made sure to read each childs storys and tuck them in. Sesshomaru was standing in the door way to the room as kagome was kissing the last forehead and telling them good night.

"good night children we have a busy day tommarrow and you well have lessons in the morning and afternoon due to missing the ones this morning. " sesshomaru informand them. The children groaned and said good night as the candles were put out.

Kagome and sesshomaru walked to thier chambers and layed down cuddling for the night.

A/N: sorry for such a short chapter. I have been busy with family over and everything. you will need to reread the first part of chapter one as i have slightly changed it so that i can complete this story. i would love to have reviews they make me very happy. thank you for reviewing kouga's older woman and YoruichiXSoiFon1


	9. Chapter 9

_**Im sorry I will not be updating. I have lost intrest in the show and I have no Intrest to start it up again. **_


End file.
